A garota problemática da casa ao lado!
by Ayumi Bee
Summary: Ele sempre achara que se mudando para New Jersey teria paz, ah, grande engano… Entre Ino morando na sua casa e tratando-o como "Tchuco" e a garota problemática da casa ao lado…"putz que problemático" Obs: Esse título ta uma merda u.u


**Shipper: **ShikaTema e InoGaa

**Gênero: **Amizade, romance, comédia? E Hentai A.A

**Universo: **U.A (Estados Unidos)

** Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, a música não me pertence, meu corpo não me pertence, minha alma não me pertence HOHO :BB Ah, mas o Tchuco me pertence 8)

**Dedicada:** A minha amiga Thami-chan, presente de niver atrasado.

–** A garota (problemática) da casa ao lado **–

Give me wings, give me peace. These are the things that I need…Give me shelter from the storm.

_(Me dê asas, me dê paz. Estas são coisas que eu preciso…Me dê abrigo pra tempestade.) _

_**The Classic Crime - Salt in the snow**_

–

–

**Capítulo O1 – Mudanças –**

– Shika! – Ino acenou freneticamente para mim com um sorriso colgate nos lábios, correndo em minha direção.

Estava usando uma roupa curta demais para o começo de setembro e seu corpo bronzeado denunciava as horas que, provavelmente, passara nas praias de Miami.

– Como foi a viajem? – perguntei quando ela parou na minha frente, ofegante.

– Cansativa. – suspirou e abriu os braços para receber um abraço.

Sorri e abracei-a demoradamente.

– Eu estava com saudades de você, preguiçoso. – murmurou ao meu ouvido, com a voz meio chorosa e tremula.

Nos separamos.

– Eu também senti sua falta, problemática. – eu disse, mais carinhoso do que costumo ser.

Veja bem, a Ino faz parte da minha vida desde de antes do prézinho, e quando ela me ligou pedindo para passar um tempo na minha casa, eu soube que alguma coisa estava errada.

Crescemos praticamente juntos em Nova York. Morávamos no mesmo prédio e estudamos no mesmo colégio durante anos. Nunca nos desgrudamos, até que Ino se mudasse para a Flórida com os pais, mas mesmo assim ainda nós viamos regularmente.

E, como a conheço bem, sei que para ela abandonar suas tão amadas praias em Miami, bem, alguma coisa com certeza deve ter acontecido.

Peguei sua mala e fomos para o estacionamento.

– Você mudou de carro? – perguntou enquanto eu pegava as chaves do veículo.

– Mudei, faz uns 3 meses. – respondi de modo vago, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse e indo colocar a sua bagagem no porta-malas.

Estranhei que ela estivesse com somente uma mala. Normalmente só falta trazer todo o seu guarda-roupas quando vem apenas para um fim de semana. Isso me fez pensar quanto tempo ela pretendia passar na minha casa. Esse papo de "posso ficar um tempo na sua casa?" é realmente muito esquisito.

– Nem acredito que faz 3 meses que não te vejo. O que mais mudou na sua vida além do carro e da casa nova? – perguntou ela quando liguei o motor e saí do estacionamento lotado.

– Hum… acho que, além disso, nada…– respondi. – E na sua vida? – perguntei, virando o rosto para encará-la por um instante.

– Ah, tudo na mesma – disse desviando o olhos para janela. – Como é sua casa nova? – Ino mudou de assunto rapidamente.

– Grande. – eu disse, simplesmente.

– Quantos quartos?

– 3 quartos e 2 banheiros.

– Bem diferente daquele apartamento do tamanho de um ovo que você morava antes. – comentou. – E Chouji, você tem o visto?

– O vi fim de semana passado.

E ficamos em silêncio enquanto deixavamos a cidade dos Yankees para trás e pegavamos a estrada para Nova Jersey. Ino não voltou a falar nada pelo resto do trajeto até minha casa, ficou apenas olhando a paisagem pela janela pensativa.

– Oh, que casa bonitinha! – exclamou quando saimos do carro.

Ela fechou o porta e ficou olhando para a fachada da casa, boquiaberta.

A casa era de um tamanho médio, toda pintada em um tom bege creme com grandes persianas verdes nas janelas e uma garagem com lugar para apenas um carro.

Um caminho de concreto levava até os poucos degraus da escada que ficava antes da porta de madeira.

– Ja vou avisando para não reclamar da minha bagunça. – avisei, começando a andar.

Ouvi-a rindo alto atrás de mim e então pulou nas minhas costas. Quase caí de cara na grama do jardim e como vingança segurei as pernas dela e começei a girar, girar, girar e girar. A risada contagiante dela me fez rir também, perdendo a concentração, e já tonto perdi o equílibrio de forma que fomos ao chão rindo gostosamente.

Ficamos de braços abertos, largados no chão, a barriga doendo por causa das gargalhadas.

Aquela brincadeira quebrou o gelo que havia entre nós depois de todo esse tempo sem se ver.

– Problemática!

– Preguiçoso!

Continuamos deitados, olhando para as nuvens cinzas. O céu estava carregado e quase não havia sol apesar de não estar muito frio.

– Vai chover. – comentou ela.

– Vamos entrar? – sugeri, mesmo não querendo me mover dali. Ino estava com roupas inapropriadas para esse tempo e eu não queria que ela pegasse uma gripe.

– Vamos! – respondeu ela animada e ficou de pé um segundo depois. – Estou faminta!

Levantei e joguei as chaves da casa para ela.

– Vou pegar sua mala.

Abri o porta-malas e tirei a bagagem de Ino. Quando levantei os olhos para cima, percebi que a minha vizinha me encarava da varanda dela.

Levantei a mão em um leve aceno e ela fez o mesmo.

– SHIKA! – Ino gritou se jogando no meu pescoço. – Você guardou o Tchuco! – disse me dando um monte de beijos no rosto e quase me sufocando.

– Ino! – gritei e ela me largou ainda sorrindo e praticamente esfregando o Tchuco na minha cara.

Tchuco é um boneco de pano que a Ino me deu de presente quando ela se mudou para a Flórida com os pais, séculos atrás. Quis me livrar dele quando entrei para faculdade, mas não consegui. Depois começei a trabalhar, morei 2 anos em Nova York, agora mudei para Nova Jersey e ainda guardo essa coisa.

Sabe aquela coisa que não tem nenhuma utlidade e que você sabe que deveria jogar fora porque só está tomando lugar no seu quarto? Mas não consegue por causa do valor sentimental dessa tal coisa. Pois sim, esse é o caso do Tchuco.

Suspirei e ela correu para dentro de casa de novo.

Voltei meu olhar para varanda, mas minha vizinha já não estava mais.

– Em que quarto eu vou ficar? – ela perguntou quando entrei e fechei a porta.

– No que você quiser. – respondi, indo para cozinha.

– Posso ficar no quarto ao lado do banheiro grande?

– Pode, pode. – concordei.

Abri a geladeira atrás de comida e é claro que ela estava parecendo um país falido.

– Posso fazer uma macarronada com esses tomates. – sugeriu Ino, olhando o contéudo da geladeira por cima do meu ombro.

– E você sabe cozinhar? – perguntei meio incrédulo.

– Claro! – sorriu.

– Desde quando?

– Desde que aprendi! Fiz até um curso de culinária em Miami.

– Só acredito vendo.

– Você vai ver.

Sentei em uma das cadeiras do balcão e fiquei observando-a cozinhando. Alguma coisa nela havia mudado radicalmente, eu só não sabia dizer o que era. Ela estava estranha, mais problemática que o normal. Calada, quieta, recatada demais.

A Ino que eu conheço já teria dado um piri-paque diante da bagunça na minha cozinha e da pilha de louça suja.

– Só não destrua minha cozinha, ok?

Ino riu.

Isso era realmente estranho. Ela não reclamou nenhuma vez e não respondia quando eu implicava.

– Prontinho. – disse meia-hora depois, colocando um prato cheio de massa e molho na minha frente. – E então? Que tal o meu jantar?

– Hum… está comestível.

– Sério, Shika!

– Ta gostoso. – admiti.

Comemos nosso jantar conversando e, por mais que Ino parecesse animada, eu tinha a leve impressão de que, no fundo, não estava.

Tentei não ligar para isso, afinal estava cansado e o dia seguinte era segunda-feira, de forma que eu teria que sair de casa às 5 da manhã para ir trabalhar.

* * *

Vizinha mafiosa, aqui o primeiro capítulo do seu presente (super atrasado) XDD~ Enfim, ficou podre, mas o que vale é a intenção num é mesmo ;D

Obrigada a Ita por betar :3

Até mais \o.

Ayumi Bee (:


End file.
